l_o_cfandomcom-20200214-history
League of Champions Wiki
Welcome to the League of Champions Wiki We are the League of Champions. We are a role-playing group on a site called http://www.kongregate.com. We are Pokéfuckerz too. "Go Breadfish, use Final Penis attack!" The Story of Mein Teil: In March 2001, in Rotenburg an der Fulda, the two German men aged in their 40s met each other, cut off and cooked Brandes' penis, and consumed it together. Afterwards, Meiwes killed Brandes — with Brandes' permission — and ate his remains. - Mein Teil Wiki - Sounds pretty sexy. 'Other wierd things': Chili Dog: A chili dog is where you shit on a girl's chest then titty-fuck her. Cleveland Steamer: The act of defecating on your partners chest during sex and then dragging your testicles across thier face as you dismount them in reverse direction. So basically, you shit on their chest and drag your sack backwards across their face. HotHouseBarrel2: A chimichanga is when you shit in a dudes mouth then let them spit it on your penis and let him suck it off HotHouseBarrel2: A mosquito is when you slide a straw under a girl's clitoris and drink their "juice" HotHouseBarrel2: March 14th is called Steak and Blowjob day, it is a reward to men for being sweet to women on Valentines day and it is a holiday that the woman cooks the man a steak dinner then afterwards pleasures him with a bj News *Josh and Jarod are unbanned. There is a new Main RP that Josh, Matt, Jarod and Doom take part in. Sometimes hosted by Jarod, sometimes by Josh, sometimes by Matt. They are large scale RPs in which each participant must go through maps of regions to do certain things and each action is rolled for, determining if something positive or negative, or neither, happens based on what they do. Matt is working hard on characters and such whereas Josh is working on the maps. Link to all the maps: →>>Maps<<← They are very story-based and each has somewhat of a plot to it. You level up and do quests and obtain moneys and items and equipment and learn magics along your journey to help you succeed in killing everything and sexing people in the RP. You make friends, enemies, allies, recruits, etc to your party/team. So far, Josh's is the most extensive. It's going to go on for a while, so here are the Chatzy links to where each one takes place: █ Josh's RP █ Jarod's RP █ The League of Champions: Info The League of Champions was formed on July 2nd, 2013 with a small group of people. Branching out, we have gained more recruits and have already grown stronger. We will continue to grow and prosper together in a cliché fashion in the future. We are only as strong as our weakest member, so we must help each other to strive for greatness and not fuck each other over. Our legion will expand and become stronger as time passes, and we will be there to support each other in good times and bad. More editting coming soon. ~ Doga. Lord Breadfish The guild prides itself on worshipping the one true God: Breadfish. Breadfish is the lord and master of all creation and also someone that we all hold very dear to our hearts. We live and die under the command of Breadfish. He is our savior who will deliver us from evil. Breadfish will heal us when we're sick and care for us, provide us food and water, shelter love. Breadfish is there for you when no one else is. We must never stray from him or the consequences could be dire. Breadfish is the omniscient being. He is the all-powerful, all-knowing one. He illuminates the darkness and paves the way to a better future. To all new members, take it from the older members: Believe and trust in Breadfish. Open your heart, your mind, and your soul to him. He will not steer you the wrong way. Everything has been predetermined under the careful watch of Breadfish, and you will not suffer so long as you entrust everything to him. Though you are the one taking the initiative, you will be guided by his love and his power, steered in the right way and taken down your true fate's path. Breadfish has it all planned out for everyone. The births, joys, conflicts, deaths -- everything that anyone or anything will or has gone through -- All of it has been decided. So please, new members: Take it upon yourself to open up to the mighty Lord Breadfish. He is stronger than Popo and Super Kami Guru combined. No character can ever overpower or outdo him in any aspect. Entrust everything to him and follow your heart. If you do so, you will be led down the true path, the correct path. Breadfish has opened up to you the path of righteousness, now you must take it. Breadfish is the most true and correct diety that we could ever hope to call a God. Good luck and trust in Breadfish: He shall not let you down. We sing the mighty song of Breadfish to show our purity and our loyalty. The song is as follows: Tell me, have you seen the marvelous breadfish, swimming in the ocean waters? Have you seen that marvelous breadfish? It’s like an inverse sandwich. An awe for fishermen and sharks. Each guild member will say something about Breadfish in the page created especially for the worshipping of the marvelous, most splendid God of all: Breadfish. The page is located →Here← Latest activity Category:Browse Category:LoC